Gabriel touches Earth
by Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1
Summary: Lindsay Singer is Bobby Singers only daughter. When she finds out that she is the re-incarnated Gabriel, twin Sister to the Arc Angle Mitchel, She is put into protection with Sam and Dean. Will there be love between Dean and Lindsay or will Gabriel keep Lindsay to herself in a desperate measure to keep the girl safe? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One the News

Lindsay

I woke up and noticed a new kind of strength rushing through my body. I heard a familiar engine coming down the driveway of my home. I jumped out of bed and grabbed a tight skinny blue jean and a nice blue tank top with "Bobby's Auto salvage" written in white across my chest. I went to my dresser and pulled a comb through my hair. I noticed that my blues eyes looked brighter than before, but I brushed it off and went down stairs in my bare feet and into the kitchen. "Dad what do you want for breakfast?" I called out to him. "I don't know anything, just make enough for the two idjots and us ok?" he called back from his study. "Roger, dad." I replied pulling out some eggs and bacon from the fridge.

The door opened and there was some low murmurs coming from the front. Someone wrapped their arms around me from behind. "You know it's been a long time since me and Sammy have had a home cooked meal." Dean said into my ear. A smile appeared across my face. "I bet it has, how about this; if I ever come on a hunt with you two I'll cook for the three of us, ok?" I asked turning my head to look at him. "You got a deal." Dean said giving me a quick peck on the cheek. When Dean left Sam came in and smiled. "Well look at you. You grew since the last time we were here." He said. I laughed. "And that was what two years ago? Before the whole end of the world thing?" I asked. He chuckled. "Come here and give me a hug!" I demanded. He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

When we pulled away I stepped over to the shelf and pulled out four plates, cups, and forks. "Go grab your brother and set the table." I told him turning back to the eggs and bacon on the stove top. Sam left and when he came back with Dean I had the food already on the plates, they each took two and went into the dining room; I grabbed the orange juice and placed it on the counter and went to grab my father from his study. "Come on dad breakfast is ready, the boys have set the table, and we're just waiting for you now." "Cas is coming too." He told me. "You should have told me, I would have gone to the store to grab more bacon and eggs." I said while I tried to think of something to feed Cas. "Why you know Angels don't eat anything" "it's for his vessel, dad." I told him rolling my eyes at him. I walk around him and push him away from his desk and towards the dining room, where the boys are stuffing their faces.

"Nice, couldn't wait for us?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them. I rolled my eyes when they looked at me confused and closed my eyes. _"Castile, Come to breakfast."_ I prayed. I heard a fluttering of wings and I opened my eyes again, there was Cas standing before us. "I thought I was coming after you all have eaten." He said. I shook my head and went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, walking back into the dining room Cas was sitting in a chair. I poured him a glass of juice knowing that he would decline any food that I would have offered, but I knew he would drink the juice that I put in front of him.

**Dean**

Lindsay has grown in the last two years, and she's a great cook! I looked her body over; her willow frame has grown into a very pleasing shapely body. Her hips are wide and they sway when she walks. She has a slim waist but it's well toned by years of working on cars and possible some solo hunting assignments. Her B cup bra was replaced with a generous C cup one, her lips are full and bow shaped, that just scream to be kissed. High cheek bones leads up to her sparkling blue eyes that have always been able to entrap me, her brown bangs frame her beautiful face with a nice color that complements her skin tone beautifully.

When she left the room again Sam hit my arm. "Ouch. What was that for?" I asked him rubbing my arm. "You know exactly what that was for. That is Bobby's daughter. He will not hesitate to harm you if he catches you looking at her like that again." Sam said quietly. "Relax Sammy. I'm not going to touch her, I was just admiring her beauty." I said shrugging it off. "You were checking her out and you know it." He said then he returned to eating his breakfast. Cas sipped at his orange juice beside me. He put his glass down and turned to us. "Lindsay is very appealing in the physical way but it is not what God made her look like on the outside that shows her true self, it's what he put in her soul that truly is herself." He said.

Lindsay came back and sat down on the other side of Sam. She pulls her food towards her and eats. She has the same amount as me and Sam. I have never seen a girl pack so much food away. Once the food as done Lindsay picks up all the dishes and we all walk into the study, Cas fallowed behind pushing Bobby along. "Now there's something you both need to know while Cas goes and talks to Lin. But before that happens Cas will close the door so that we are separated and safe from what's about to happen." Bobby said. He nodded to Cas. He nodded back and left the room closing the door behind him tightly. I looked over at Sam, who had the same look on his face as I did.

**Sam**

"Bobby, what's going on? Is Lindsay ok?" I asked a little more than just worried for my childhood friend. "Yes, she's going to be just fine. What going on is that Lindsay is Gabriel. You know Michel's twin sister" Bobby told us. "So, what you're saying is, Lindsay is a weapon of mass destruction?" Dean asked. "No but she can take Michel's Place in beating Lucifer, which means the demons will be looking for her to kill her. So I want you two to look after her. She's not safe here anymore." Bobby said. I shared another look with Dean.

Lindsay

I heard the door open then close again. "Lindsay. It's time for you to meet your fate. Come forth Gabriel." Cas said from behind me. The room went fuzzy and everything went black. A voice appeared in my head_ "Do not be afraid of me, Lindsay Singers. For I am you and you are me, my name is Gabriel." _**"Gabriel? As in Michel's twin sister?" **_"Yes." _Then her voice disappeared, but her presents stayed with me. The room came back into view and I was on the floor. Sam, Dean, Castile and my father were all looming over me. "What the hell was that about?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure Begins

Hi everyone, I know a lot of my stories are unfinished but I need some help give me suggestions, if you don't then they will never be update again. And remember reviews are love and I'm aiming for 10 reviews for chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from super natural.**

Chapter 2 on the roads

Lindsay

After the episode in the kitchen, my father told me to go and pack my things to get ready to leave with the boys. I walked slowly up the stairs to my bedroom. I grabbed the duffle bag that I always kept in my closet and started stuffing a week's worth of shirts, pants, and underwear into it along with my books on myths and legends in after them. I turned back to my closet and pulled open the false wall, and proceed to stuff all my knives into the bag. I looked around the room satisfied that I got all that I needed and zipped the bag up with a quick flick of my hand and locked the little lock that I kept on the one of the two zippers, and placed the only key in my pocket.

Grabbing the loops of the bag I heaved it off my bed and slowly made my way to the stairs. Someone came up the stairs before me and their hand appeared beside mine grabbing the handle. "Here let me take this for you." Sam said. I looked up at him. "Ok, thanks Sammy." I said letting go of the bag and I fallowed him down the stairs. I paused at the door and looked back at the enterer of the place I called my home. I heard my father's wheel chair squeaking down the hall towards me and the door. I looked to the kitchen where I knew he would most likely to come out from.

I watched as he wheeled into view, he looked up at me, it was clear that he had been crying. I knew he didn't want me to know that he was, he wanted to be strong for me. Tears came to my eyes and I walked over to him, fell to my knees and threw my whole upper body at him. Wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you daddy." I whispered as the tears that fell from my eyes soaked into his old hunting shirt. "I'm going to miss you too, sweet heart. Now you gotta look out for those boys for me ya hear. John left that up to me when he died, now I'm passing this onto you. I know you're about the only thing that scares these boys, besides me and Ellen." Dad told me wrapping me tightly into his embrace." I will, they'll be safe with me." I told him.

Dean

I walked to the door to see if Lindsay was ready to go and caught the last of the good-bye scene that bobby was having with his daughter. Bobby looked up at me and gave me a look that said tell Sam and you are dead meat. "Lindsay, it's time to go, you ready?" I asked making my presents known to her. She pushed herself up and kept her head down as she wiped her eyes clear of the tears that were still there. "Yeah, I'm coming." She said. "Bye dad" she whispered then she passed me and walked out the front door. "Dean" Bobby called as I turned around, I turned back to face him. "You hurt her, or leave her somewhere, I swear to god that I will hunt you down and you will know the meaning of the word pain." He told me. "Now, why threaten me when Sam's out there with her right now?" I asked. "Because I told him while you were getting the car ready the same thing." He said. I sighed then nodded in agreement.

I walked out the front door and out to the car, were Lindsay was sitting in the back seat. "Dude why isn't she in the front passenger seat?" I asked Sam. "She insisted that she sit in the back." Sam said shrugging. "Dude, do you think I'm going to argue with her? She knows how to do a lot of stuff, and a lot of nasty spells that she would be more than happy to use on us if we try to make her do something she won't like." Sam said. I thought about it then sighed. Sam was right as always. Sam and I entered the car and drove off. Lindsay looked out the window, wiping the occasional tear away.

Sam

The car went do the road. Soon Dean pulled into a gas station to fill the car up. I looked over at Lindsay. "Do you want anything from inside?" I asked. She looked at me. "Sure, I don't care what it is." She replied. This was the first time she had said anything scene we had left her home. I smiled and nodded, I opened my door and went into the store, I grabbed a bag of M&Ms for Dean, a bag of chips for myself, and a bag of some sort of chocolate for Lindsay.

After paying I walked back to the car and threw Dean his M&Ms, passed the chocolate to Lin and opened my chips and we were off again, off to start the adventure.


End file.
